A ninja never gives, up and never gives in!
by Bleachfan93
Summary: Their all seventeen.Four years have passed. Sasukes' supposedly happy in the Sound, Sakura and Naruto have got good lives going for them. All seems right, but is it? Rated T for language. :
1. Prologue

_Now, I truly was bored, and with how much I know about Naruto, all my friends bugged me, until I wrote this._

_I will only write _one_ disclaimer!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, unfortunately _

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha stood at the end of a long, dimly lit hallway. His long black bladed katana, was held firmly in his hands. The sword rested against his leg for a moment, before the lights flickered out.

Endless dark fell upon the hall, and the sword was thrust into defensive mode. Now it was held out in front of the Uchiha, ready to attack.

A soft rustle sounded behind him.

He spun around swinging his sword in the direction of the sound. Th katana clanged against metal upon impact. The old badly wired lights suddenly came back on blinding the two ninja, who were currently facing each other. The prodigy's eyes adjusted to the light, and he pulled his sword back away from the other ninjas kunai knife.

Sasuke stood there for a while, staring into the face of someone he thought he might never see again. The girl stared back.

"Sasuke?" she asked tears overcoming her eyes.

"Sakura" He replied with a sigh, sheathing his sword.

They embraced in a simple hug, the first in nearly four years. The two sepparated quickly enough, but they kept staring at eachther. "Sasuke...I have to tell you something important!" Sakura cried. Sasuke lifted his hand, and wiped away her tears.

"Don't worry about it, right now"

Suddenly the whole hallway shook like a beast waking from a dream. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and they started running away from the vibrations.

"SASUKE!!"

* * *

_Now I know your all wondering what this is all about, but just keep reading and hopefully your questions will be answered._

_Also PLEASE, Please review! Review's are what keep me going. I really enjoy knowing what the fans like. Any opinions, or even CONSTRUCTIVE critisism are good._

_Well anyway, BYE!_


	2. Confused

_If your reading this your either really bored, or curious about the prologue..._

_Well, right now I'm going to explain what the prologue was about. Even better...Lets have the youngest Uchiha explain!_

* * *

Sasuke woke with a start, cold sweat drenching his bare chest. (Any fangirl's reading this need to seriously take a deep breath and get over emo boy here)

He sat up straight in bed, trying to hold onto the dream that kept interrupting his sleep. He felt a muscle tensing in his arm, and realizd he had clenched his fist too tightly. He grew angry with himself, and threw off the sheets, stormed out of his room and down the hall.

He quickly showered and got dressed, and just as he was fastening his katana to his belt, an all too familiar voice, a voice that _seriously_ pissed him off _every _time he heard it ,spoke.

"Now, now! Why are we up at 4 in the morning, and making _so _much noise!" Kabuto said slyly walking into the bathroom, ticking off Sasuke.

Sasuke walked past the man, with a blank expression painting his face. "You know perfectly well, Kabuto, that I have trouble sleeping. I figure I might as well use my time wisely and get some training in before the rest of the group wakes up."

"It's her isn't it?!" Kabuto replied. Sasuke froze in place, "Sakura Haruno? Still feeling bad about leaving her heartbroken and unconscious back in the Leaf? If she's so much trouble...I could eliminate her, save you the trouble of doing it yourself?!"

Kabuto had taunted the young man enough. Before he even knew what had happened, Sasuke spun around punching him in the face. Kabuto was pinned to the ground by the Uchiha, and Sasukes' hand glowed blue with the Chidori.

"Don't you ever say that again!! Do you hear me Kabuto?" Sasuke growled, "I don't care what happens to her or Uzumaki Naruto! If you ever imply what your not certain of...You won't last long enough to see the next sun rise. Do I make myself clear??"

Kabuto nodded. Sasuke stood up, and left the room quickly. He was halfway down the hall, when he became lost in thought._'Do I really mean what I said? If ANYTHING happened to Sakura, would I even care if she died?' _

He shook his head roughly. He could not let his mind interfere with his mission. He was an avenger, and he couldn't remain in the past.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted an odly colored puddle of liquid on the floor, and he rolled his eyes. "Suigetsu? Stop goofing around. I don't have time for this."

He heard a deep sigh, and soon afterwards a young man with silver hair, and sharply pionted teeth, was walking beside him.

"God, Sasuke! You always ruin all of the fun!" Suigetsu whined. Sasuke eyed him. He was clearly annoyed. "Well maybe if you stopped laying tricks, so much then I wouldn't ruin all of the fun" He sighed," Also if you want to leave this boring place, go get you sword, and meet me in the dojo."

Suigetsu grinned from ear to ear."Be there in a minute!" And he was gone. Sasuek found it oldly strange how Suigetsu reminded him of a certain Knuckle-head ninja, back in Leaf.

Sasuke continued on to the dojo, and just as he opened the door he was suddenly hugged tight by, in his opinion, the one woman more annoying than Sakura. Karen.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun! Hello, fish-boy" She sighed as she saw that Suigetsu was with the Uchiha.

Suigetsu walked past her, and grinned."Good morning to you, too! Karen!" He chuckled. Sasuke turned to Karen, "Wake up Juugo." Karen turned to him shocked."Why? Juugo could go beserk at any time do you really think it's..."

Sasuke looked at her with the Sharingan, cutting her off. "I said get him up." He repeatd. Karen sighed and unbolted the metal door that kept their team mate locked up.

Juugo walked out and sat down next to Suigetsu, against the wall. Karen joined them , and they watched the Uchiha pace across the room.

"Look..it's been a few years since I killed the old snake, and quite frankly, I'm getting bored just sitting around here. So, we are going to leave this base and go looking for Uchiha Itachi. We find him. We find the Akatsuki. Got it!" Sasuke said.

"Hai!"

Sasuke Smirked."Alright pack your bags. We leave in an hour!" everyone nodded, and Sasuke left the dojo tp g to his room. He sighed and layed back on his bed.

_"_Do _I care if anything happens to my old team mates??"_ He wondered. _"If I don't then why can't I get her out of my head...Sakura"_

* * *

Okay the next chapter is going to be about how everyone is in the Leaf.

Please review. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update.


	3. Painful memories

_Okay so here's my second chapter!_

_I know it's kinda short but I'm leaving a long dramatic scene for next chapter, so be patient please?_

* * *

"Time!"

The stop button was pressed on the stopwatch,by a boy with spiky blond hair as a young girl with pink hair, and another boy wearing a green-spandex suit, caught their breath. They'd just completed the the thousand meter dash. (:) We all know how crazy Lee is!)

"Nice guys! Sakura, you just beat Lee's own personal record by 15 seconds!!" Naruto said happily. Sakura looked up at him and smiled innocently.

Lee held out his hand to her, and she shook it." Nice race Lee"

Rock Lee nodded, "Your getting better Sakura. If you keep up like this you'll be able to beat Guy-sensai!" Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and repressed laughing. Sakura Straightened up and smiled.

"Hey, Sakura!!" The three chunin (I think Naruto deserves to be a Chunin) turned to see a certain Jonin with Long brown Hair, white eyes, and a smirk. (I'll give you three guesses as to who it is.)

"Let's go, Sakura! I'll walk you home!" He said to her. Sakura smiled and ran over to the Hyuga, "See you later Naruto!! LEE!"

* * *

Later that evening. Neji walked Sakura home, and left to pick up Hinata. Sakura placed her key in the lock, and turned it. Once inside her apartment, she dropped her things by the door, heading straight to her room. She plopped down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

After a few minutes of just laying there she got up and grabbed her ipod. It had been a birthday present from all of her friends, but Naruto had pitched in the most. She shoved the head phones into her ears and concentrated on the music. A certain song caused her to feel nauseous in the pit of her stomach.

_Everybody's talking  
But they don't say a thing  
They look at me with sad eyes  
But I don't want the sympathy  
It's cool you didn't want me  
Sometimes you can't go back  
Why'd you have to go and make a mess like that  
I just have to say  
Before I let go  
_

___Have you ever been low  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know  
Were you left out in the cold  
'Cause what you did was low _

Sakura didn't even know she was crying until she felt a wetness in the corners of her eyes. It hurt her so much, thinking about how the song was saying everything she was feeling in her heart.

_No, I don't need your number  
There's nothing left to say  
Except I never thought it'd hurt this much to be safe  
My friends are outside waiting  
I've gotta go  
Have you ever been low  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know  
Were you left out in the cold  
'Cause what you did was low_

_What you did was low  
What you did was low  
What you did was low  
I walk out of this darkness  
With no sense of regret  
And I go without precautions  
We both know that you can't say that  
Just to show  
For all the time I loved you so  
So!!  
Have you ever been low  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know  
Were you left out in the cold  
'Cause what you did was low_

_Have you ever been low  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know  
Were you left out in the cold  
'Cause what you did was low  
Have you ever been low  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so  
'Cause what you did was low..._

Sakura couldn't take anymore music and turned off her Ipod, and lay curled into a ball on her bed. Crying, heartbroken, and feeling abandoned. She soon drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the man she'd lost almost four years ago.

Sasuke finished packing his bag, and hoisted it onto his back. It was funny, he'd never used the bag since the time he left The Leaf village. Left his best friend, everyone and everything he'd ever known. When he'd left Sakura.

Sasuke shook his head, he had a mission. There was no time to let foolish thoughts distract him.

* * *

So how'd you like it? Please review. The more reviews I get, the faster I update remember that! :3


End file.
